topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
John Milton (The Devil's Advocate)
Origin: The Devil's Advocate Alias/Aka: The Devil, Satan Classification: Fallen Angel, Malevolent Entity Threat level: At least Demon, possibly Higher Age: As Old as Time (Stated he was here since the whole thing began) Gender: Male Powers and abilities: Immortality (Type 1; Existed since the beginning of creation), Enhanced Senses, Clairvoyance (Knows everything going on with the world as well as about anyone), Precognition (Predicted the future of the Mexican's wife in the train), Illusion Creation (Can create illusions for others such as Mary's incident with the unknown baby or Kevin hallucinating Getty's face in the funeral), Empathic Manipulation, Teleportation, Shapeshifting, Dark Magic, Summoning (Can summon demons to do his biddings), Invisibility (Demons can turn invisible and he can too likely), Multi-Location (Was present at Kevin's case in the court as well as in his house raping his wife all at the same time), Death Manipulation (Made it so that Weaver would die from getting hit by a speeding vehicle while interacting with Kevin), Reality Warping (Warped the entire city of New York into a lifeless city where Kevin was the only living being present), Vocal Mimicry, Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with Non-Corporeal beings in his office and even affect them), Possibly Non-Corporeal (Should be similar to the Non-Corporeal beings in his office. Milton being portrayed as the Biblical Devil itself should be Non-Corporeal as Angels were described in the Bible to be completely Non-Corporeal Spiritual beings), Hellfire Manipulation (Can summon and manipulate fire from Hell which can affect even Non-Corporeal beings), Aura & Petrification (Just by getting hit from his Aura, Isabella got petrified into a lifeless mummy), Time Rewind & Dream Manipulation (Rewinded the entire event of the movie back to Getty's case in the courtroom and made it seem like as if the entire thing was just a dream of Kevin), Fourth Wall Breaking (Can break the 4th wall and talk to the Audience), Possibly Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3; Was stated to nurture every sensation man has been inspired to have including Vanity which is his favorite Sin), Resistant to Holy Manipulation (Was completely unaffected by Holy Water and even boiled it), Hellfire Manipulation (Was unaffected by his own Hellfire even when he was covered and surrounded in Flames), Likely Many More Abilities (Was depicted to be literally the Biblical Devil/Lucifer who was thrown out Heaven by God into Hell and as such, he should likely possess more abilities) Physical strength: Unknown Attack potency/Destructive capacity: At least City (Warped away and made the entire city of New York lifeless), possibly Higher Durability: At least Wall (Took shots from a handgun without any signs of damage), possibly Higher Speed: Unknown Intelligence: Super Genius (Set everything in motion for Kevin to be his successor. Can easily manipulate lawyers and other people. Kevin, being his son, never lost a case in his career no matter how difficult or seemingly tough it was) Stamina: Unknown Range: At least Few Kilometers Weakness: Cannot bring something back to life Standard equipment: None Notable Category:Movie Category:Character Category:Antagonist Category:Male Category:Dark attribute Category:Chaotic Category:Reality warper Category:Fire element manipulator Category:Sound user Category:Shapeshifter Category:Teleport Category:Time/Chrono manipulator Category:Threat level Demon Category:Current Threat level: Demon Category:Live action Category:Evil